acaso los deseos se cumplen?
by otaku-xan
Summary: acaso los deseos de un chico, respecto al ser que ama, podran ser realizados por una estrella fugaz..descubranlo aqui...yaoi..KxT..


Holas! Bueno aquí me tienen de nuevo en otros sosos cosas de las que le vengo a hablar en realidad esta va a hacer mi primera historia beyblade y para mas remate yaoi ya no tengo remedio bueno esto va dedicado a todas las personas que me han dado ánimos para seguir mis fics en digimon y bueno aquí vamos...

**Advertencia**: relación yaoi chicos chico

**Personajes**: kai y takao

Y bueno aquí vamos

**- - conversación**

_**Capitulo único**: _

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

_los sueños se cumplen?_

Takao se encontraba mirando las estrellas del anochecer desde su habitación, en el dojo de su abuelo.Esa noche se había sentido nostálgico, por lo cual no había dormido con los chicos, se encontraba reflexionando lo que sentía por cierto ruso-japonés, se preguntaba , por que sentía lo que sentía por una persona totalmente opuesta a el. No le molestaba que sintiera eso por un hombre, intentaba entender, por que su corazón lo trataba así, pero no podía. Muchas veces había intentado ignorar sus sentimientos, pero ahí se encontraba el bicolor para recordarle su cercanía.

Había apoyado a Rei para que se le declarara a Max. Pero eso era un caso muy distinto al suyo, aunque el quería lo mejor para sus amigos y para si mismo , el no podía pensar en cosas imposibles , por que era Hiwatari, no era cualquier chico del cual se pudiera enamorar, habían tantos chicos y tenia que justo enamorarse de Kai.

Estos eran los pensamientos que atormentaban a takao, cuando por el cielo paso una estrella fugaz a la cual le pregunto:

-**algún día seré correspondido de igual manera a como yo le correspondo en cuerpo y** **alma**?-este fue el ultimo pensamiento que cruzo la mente de takao antes de quedar dormido.

_A la mañana siguiente:_

Takao extrañamente se levantó con los primeros rayos del sol, sabia que el único que se encontraba despierto a esa hora era Kai, por lo cual sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rojo escarlata . Opto por levantarse y salir , por que en ese momento necesitaba pensar, se vistió rápidamente y salió sin darse cuanta que era observado por alguien.

Alas horas después todos se encontraban un poco preocupados, por que no encontraban a takao, no se preocuparon mucho por Kai, por que este siempre salía sin decirle nada a nadie, pero takao no salía nunca a ningún lado tan temprano y sin comer. Las horas pasaban y no habían señales de Takao.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Takao se encontraba paseando por la ciudad, para despejar su mente de tantos problemas que tenia , iba tan distraído que no se había dado cuenta que Kai lo estaba siguiendo.

Kai hace mucho tiempo había caído bajo las redes de ese chico de ojos azul tormenta , por lo cual siempre estaba atento a cada movimiento y cada gesto que realizaba takao.

No se atrevía a confesarle sus sentimientos a takao, pero tampoco quería que alguien se le acercara, se había convertido en un sobre protector de las cosas que quería , principalmente de ese chico.No sabia como y cuando había caído en los encantos de ese ángel, mejor dicho su ángel. El sabia que no era el chuico mas abierto del mundo, pero cuando se trataba de algo importante, el podía mover cielo, mar y tierra por ello. Pero eso no lo inquietaba , si no la actitud que había tomado últimamente Takao, se había vuelto mas callado cosa que lo había preocupado. Se había planteado espiarlo hasta descubrir lo que le ocurría.

Takao no quería llegar al dojo, por que con todo lo que había pasado no se atrevía a mirar a Kai, mas bien le daba miedo que al mirarlo se pondría nervioso o colorado y ahí si se metería en problemas muy serios.

Se sentó en un banco de un hermoso parque, nunca lo había visto, por lo cual supuso que se encontraba muy lejos de su casa. El viento mecía su cabello lo que producía un efecto embriagante para Hiwatari(kai: oye donde queda mi reputación/Ty:donde estaba/Kai: ¬¬) y también para Takao, que le permitía una paz tan grande qué hizo que se quedara dormido. Hiwatari se preguntaba , por que tenia que verse incluso dormido deseable, sus hormonas le estaban pasando una mala jugada, se acerco a takao.

Acerco su mano y toco la suave mejilla de Takao , era tersa y hermosa , su boca entre abierta era realmente exquisita, pero venciendo todos sus deseos lo tomo en brazos y se lo llevo al dojo.En el camino admiraba la creación de los dioses que tenia en sus brazos, se preguntaba si podía pensar sus cerebro mas cursilerías de las que ya había pensado desde que se había enamorado de Takao.

El viaje fue corto y pacifico, comparado mal escándalo que se origino a la llegada de Kai , aunque el los ignoro y se dirigió a la habitación de Takao, donde se encerró con el (takky:no piensen mal, mal pensados)Deposito a su ángel suavemente en su cama donde l arropo .Se quedo contemplando el vaivén del pecho de Takao, hasta que un extraño sopor lo invadió, quedando dormido en el piso.

Pov takao 

-Abrí lentamente mis ojos y no encontré el hermoso cielo azul el cual había visto antes de quedar dormido. Me di cuenta que me encontraba en la cama de mi habitación, percibí un olor muy peculiar que emanaba mi ropa, ese olor era de Kai, por lo cual rápidamente me senté y lo vi ahí dormido en el piso con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. Se veía muy lindo y tierno ahí, pero en ese momento me llego una gran duda ¿acaso había sido Kai el que me había traído desde el parque hasta mi cama? Ese fugaz pensamiento hizo que me sonrojara completamente, no quería despertar a Kai , por que quería seguir viendo su hermoso rostro con esas franjas azules que nunca e podido descubrir que significan, pero si seguía acostado en el piso después andaría todo adolorido, por lo cual decidió despertarlo.

Me intente parar, pero las fuerzas me abandonaron , por lo cual caí al piso, mire fugazmente si Kai había despertado y di un gran suspiro al ver que no se había despertado.

Me arrastre hasta donde estaba Kai y me puse muy cerca de su rostro, supuse que la falta de fuerzas se debía al no haber comido nada desde la hora de almuerzo del día anterior, estuve unos momentos mirando a Kai, su intoxicante olor me invadía completamente sentía los párpados pesados, me acomode en el hombro de Kai y ya no supe mas del entorno que me rodeaba.

**Fin pov Takao**

Inicio pov Kai 

**-**Abrí mis ojos con un poco de pesadez, ya que mientras permanecía dormido sentía como alguien se cargaba sobre mi hombre, al recordar esto dirigí mi mirada a mi costado y vi al chico que me roba el aliento dormido sobre mi hombre. Pronto su aroma me invadió completamente , se veía un poco pálido, eso me preocupo, no quería despertarlo, pero su condición me preocupaba así que suavemente me acomode para sostenerlo con mis brazos y poder mirarlo a la cara, lentamente comenzó a despertar hasta que abrió pesadamente sus ojos azul tormenta.

Fin pov Kai 

Takao abrió lentamente sus ojos, veía un poco borroso, pero no lo suficiente como para identificar a la persona que se encontraba a pocos centímetros de su rostro

**-¿kai?-** fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Takao preguntar**-te sientes bien taka.chan**-kai quería saber por que Takao se encontraba tan pálido-**creo que no, todo me da vuelta y te** **veo un poco borroso**-**No haz comido lo suficiente últimamente, tienes fatiga taka.chan, era obvio que te iba a dar-kai, ya cállate! Que me duele la cabeza- mejor te llevo abajo, para** **que comas algo, esta bien**?-kai tomo en sus brazos a Takao quien se afirmo fuertemente a su cuello, ese contacto produjo una extraña descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo de ambos, aunque Kai tuvo que ignorarla para poder llevar a Takao a la planta de a bajo.

Bajo lentamente las escaleras por tener a Takao en brazos, lo llevo al comedor, donde extrañamente no había nadie y lo dejo sentado-**voy a buscar algo para que comas**-Kai fue a la cocina donde encontró unos panecillos los cuales se llevo al comedor.

Takao no se sentía para nada bien, Kai tenia razón al decir que se sentía mal por no haber comido bien al menos el se preocupaba por el , si estuviera bien se hubiera sonrojado, pero se sentía tan mal que siquiera tenía ganas de pensar.

Kai se acerco y se acomodo al lado de Takao, donde lo sentó bien, para que pudiera comer, parecía que estuviera tratando con un bebe, aunque no le molestaba la idea, si al que tenia que cuidar era a Takao.

**-Kai yo puedo comer solo-calla y abre la boca**-takao solamente se inmuto a abrir la boca para comer

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Kai le dio todos los panecillos a Takao- **como te sientes ahora taka-chan-mejor...tengo sueño Kai-duerme si tienes sueño-**Takao se acomodo en el regazo de kai y se quedo profundamente dormido.

Kai acariciaba el suave cabello de Takao, el cual dormía pacíficamente en su regazo. Los minutos pasaron y Kai también cayo en n dulce sueño.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Rei y Max habían salido a buscar a Takao y Kai, ya que llevaban mucho tiempo sin mostrar señales de vida. Llegaron al dojo un poco desilusionados de no haber encontrado a sus amigos.

Entraron desganados a la sala, pero al instante quedaron helados al ver quienes se encontraban durmiendo en ella, se alegraron mucho de encontrarlos, por lo cual salieron silenciosamente de la sala.

Ya era de noche la brisa era mas fresca, la ventana dela sala se encontraba levemente abierta, por la cual entraba una helada brisa directamente al rostro de Takao, el cual lentamente abrió sus ojos y quedo helado al ver donde se había ido a dormir, su rostro se encontraba a pocos centímetros del rostro de Kai, su mente le decía"párate", pero su corazón le decía "bésalo", no quería que Kai lo odiara , por lo cual armándose de valor decidió confesarle sus sentimientos en el momento que despertase-**Kai**!-el nerviosismo que sentía Takao era increíble y se incrementaba a cada momento ya que Kai mostraba indicios de estar despertando. Takao intento levantarse, pero Kai aun medio dormido lo atrajo hacia si, Takao quedo estático sobre Kai. La respiración de ambos chocaba aumentando el nerviosismo de Takao, el cual aprensa respiraba para no despertar a Kai y verlo a los ojos rubí que tenia.

Kai en sus sueños se sentía en las nubes, pero sabia que estaba soñando, además sentía un cuerpo sobre el suyo y tenia una pequeña idea de quien podría ser.

Takao se encontraba al borde del colapso nervioso, uno por tener que aguantarse con Kai tan cerca y el posible problema que tendría si Kai habría en esos momentos sus ojos.

Al parecer los pensamientos de Takao incentivaron a Kai abrir sus ojos, para encontrarse con su ángel sobre el, lo primero que le vio fueron sus ojos azul tormenta paralizados sobre los suyos-**K-Kai...yo..tengo una buena ..explicación para esto y...-**Takaop no pudo continuar, pues sus labios habían sido aprisionados por unos cálidos labios que buscaban demostrar todo el amor guardado por tanto tiempo.

Takao quedo paralizado y abrió enormemente sus ojos, ya que nunca pensó recibir un beso de Kai el chico que le había robado el corazón hace mucho tiempo. Llevaban unos instantes besándose cuando Takao comenzó a responder el dulce y tierno beso de Kai, el cual se encontraba disfrutando cada centímetro de su amado , pero al ser seres humanos necesitaban de oxigeno, por ende se separaron quedando frente a frente con la respiración agitada y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Takao no sabia que decir, se encontraba anonadado por los sucesos recién acaecidos, pero toda la angustia y pena que había sentido tanto tiempo atrás, solo la pudo soltar con las lagrimas de alegría que salían de su cristalinos ojos tormenta y que caían delicadamente sobre el rostro de Kai, el cual cos sus manos limpiaba las lagrimas que caían del radiante rostro de Takao –**Takao!-dime Kai-por que lloras-**un leve sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas de Takao mientras una gran sonrisa se apoderaba se su rostro-(mirando directamente a los ojos de Kai**)pues... todos los sufrimientos y miedos que albergaba mi corazón han desaparecido con lo que acabamos de hacer-pues yo creo que sonara tonto lo que te voy a decir, pero yo te amo y e estado enamorado de ti desde que te vi y se que mi personalidad no a ayudado mucho, pero yo quiero demostrarte todo lo que te amo Ty-chan-**ese diminutivo provoco que Takao se pusiera totalmente colorado-**no me digas así que me da pena-pues te lo diré siempre si te puedo ver así de hermoso Ty-chan-eres un cabezota Kai-**al decir esto le saco la lengua a Kai y de un rápido movimiento se separo del agarre de Kai , dirigiéndose a la puerta que llevaba al jardín- me acompañas?-fueron las palabras que en un dos por tres dejaron a Kai al lado de Takao-claro Ty-chan-ambos salieron a la frescura de la noche para sentarse juntos en el pasillo a mirar las estrellas, se encontraban disfrutando de la compañía mutua cuando el cielo fue surcado por una estrella fugaz, que no paso desapercibida para ambos-sabes Kai-dime-hace unos días una noche como esta yo me encontraba pensando sobre lo que sentía por ti cuando una estrella fugaz cruzo el cielo y le pregunté si algún día tu me corresponderías a como yo lo hacia..y sabes qué descubrí?-Hmn-que los deseos del fondo del corazón si se cumplen, ya que tu eres una prueba viviente-te amo mi ángel-y yo también y que nunca se te olvide.

Y esa fue la noche que inicio muchas otras noches donde Kai y Takao se amaron hasta altas horas de la madrugada, sin olvidar todas las manifestaciones de amor que se daban , las cuales los mantendrían unidos hasta la eternidad de su romance.

Que bello esta es mi primera historia yaoi en beyblade espero que no halla sido muy melosa, pero bueno es mi primera historia espero que a alguien le allá gustado..bueno hasta la próxima.

Sayonara

Déjenme reviwes


End file.
